The Awakening of StormClan: Dawn of Life
by SilverWolf1013
Summary: At last after a long, difficult journey away from the clan, Crowstar and Leafpool are now able to settle in their new clan's territory. New life soon begins to blossom to StormClan. Little did they know though that they would have to face many challenges with their new unhappy neighbors. Will they have to leave their new home? Or will StormClan stand and fight for what is theirs?
1. Prologue

**Hello again everyone, I'm back! I literally like just got this prologue not even 10 minutes ago before I started editing it. I know the summary needs a little work so hopefully as the story goes on I can change it fit the story a little more. So without further or do, here it is!**

**Declaimer: All belongs to Erin Hunter except the storyline.**

* * *

><p>Stars dotted the stunning the night sky while the owl hooted from a thick branch of a beech tree. The moon's dazzling light reflected off the shining stoned walls of the wide gully and the small river that lied within the ravine. As the winds began to brew, the trees sway from side to side whereas the thick bushes rustled. From the top of the ravine, a silvery-gray tabby gazed down at the gulch with sparkling green eyes. After sparing a few enduring moments, the small she-cat climbed down the uneven walls until reaching the ground within the ravine.<p>

Once the tabby's white paws touched soft earth, she sighed and leisurely followed the dirt trail, which led to a broad cave within the piles of rocks. The she-cat meowed her presence before entering the vault silently. At the end of the petite den the small tabby caught sight of a brown tabby resting beside a ginger tom in a silky moss nest.

The tabby lifted her elegant head as the silver she-cat halted before her. "Is there something wrong?" the brown she-cat while the ginger and white tom's leaf-green eyes bore into the white-pawed cat.

"I caught the scent of rogues at the Moonsprings again." The small gray tabby meowed softly, staring at the brown and cream she-cat. "My apprentice has also mentioned smelling other cats there as well earlier this moon."

The ginger tom bristled uncertainly, "This is the fifth time in two moons that one of our clanmates spoke of rogues at the Moonsprings. How much longer will it last before we catch the intruder?!"

Sighing, the pale brown cat shifted her amber eyes to her paws, "I don't know…"

"This would be so much easier if the ancestors hadn't switched our meeting place from the cave." The ivory-muzzled feline mumbled, sitting on her hunches with her small head bowed. The tom hissed, his sharp claws unsheathed and green eyes gleaming, "This has to come to an end. The Moonsprings is our's and our's alone. Those rogues have no right to be there!"

"But what can we do? We haven't even seen the rogues for ourselves."

"We could send out regular patrols there every sunrise and nightfall. It is likely that one of these times we would be able to spot the intruder."

At this, the brown she-cat and gray she-cat looked curiously at the white tail-tipped cat. "That could very well work!" the umber tabby purred in pleasure, but the small silver cat's expression showed that of uneasiness.

"I don't know… the ancestors might not approve of so many visits." She shuffled her white paws and gazed at the beige tabby.

The larger she-cat's amber eyes shimmered, "Have you received word from them?"

With the curt shake of her narrow head, the silvery-gray cat looked down at her paws. The brown tabby sighed, "Then there should be no problem. Besides, I'm sure our ancestors are just as eager to get be rid of these rogues just as much as we are."

"If you say so…" with a nod of farewell, the silver feline exited to den.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the prologue. It was originally longer, but I didn't want to give too much away. Anyways, I want to say thanks to those who PMed me their OCs. It is not too late to send in your's if you hadn't already. Don't forget to review and until next time guys, see ya later! SilverWolf out<strong>


	2. Kits

**I'm sooo tired! I cant believe I'm typing at 3 in the morning (ugh). I couldn't sleep and decided to just type away and hopefully tire myself out. Sorry if this chapter has a few errors or doesn't make sense. Hopefully I'll be able to fix all the errors soon.**

**Declaimer: Warriors belong to the Erin Hunters except for Sparrowclaw and Specklekit (mine), Skykit (Sky of Stars), Rosekit (Leafie), and Honeypelt (Guest)**

* * *

><p>Sparrowclaw paces anxiously as he waits outside the bushes of the Nursery. The almost black tom rolls his eyes at the larger cat, but kept silent whereas the auburn warrior pants and sways his bushy tail restlessly. Hissing, the well-muscled dark brown tom bares his fangs and scrapped his sharp claws against the thorned shrubs, only to draw them back with an agitated spat. Crowstar chuckles at this, his blue eyes narrow with mockery. The large tom only gnaws at his irritated wound on his dark paw pad.<p>

"Stop Sparrowclaw. Leafpool already has enough to deal with tonight, don't make it even worse by injuring yourself." The small tom growls at his clanmate, his tone bitter. Sparrowclaw ignored his leader and turns his sights on the entrance of the Nursery.

Leafpool delicately stepped out of the opening of the bushes with a pleasant smile, "The birth was successful. Congratulations Sparrowclaw, you are now the father of two healthy she-kits and a tom." The expression on the former rogue's face immediately turned from nervous to relieved and overjoyed. "May I see them?"

The brown tabby nods to the auburn warrior and steps aside to let him pass. Sparrowclaw instantly went to his exhausted mate's side. Honeypelt greeted him with a soft smile before unwrapping her thin tail from three small bundles of fur. Excited, the massive tom gazes down at his newborn kits. His sights first went to a brown kit with small ginger flecks; who was suckling eagerly on its mother. A sharp squeal soon turned to reddish-brown tom to look at the little form next to the first kit. It was slightly bigger than the first one, but had golden-brown fur with tiny white paws instead. The kit next to the golden one was by far the smallest of the litter. It was a tiny, white kit with ginger patches on its legs, face, back, and tail-tip.

Tenderly, the large feline lowers his broad head down to the level of the kits, and gave each a gentle nuzzle before turning his attention to the tabby queen. "Do they have names yet?"

"Yes." The ginger she-cat muttered, lifting her sleek tail and placing it lightly on the ginger flecked kit's head, "I was thinking Speckle for the tom." She then moved her tail to the golden-brown one, "For the she-kit, I was thinking something like Rose." Then for the last time, Honeypelt went to the smallest one, "And Sky for this she-kit."

"Those are wonderful names!" Her mate purrs as he pushes his muzzle into the queen's thin neck, "But now that we live in a clan, I believe that each kit should have the name 'kit' at the end of it. Like how Leafpool mentioned it."

Honeypelt was silent for a long time before replying in a drained voice, "Very well. Then they shall be known as Specklekit, Rosekit, and Skykit."

Sparrowclaw smiled lovingly at the ginger tabby.

Before long, the tom was called out by Leafpool. The auburn cat growled, his green eyes narrowing with irritation before he got to his paws and left the light brown queen's side. As Sparrowclaw exited the Nursery, he glares at the beige she-cat, "What."

"You must give time for Honeypelt to rest." The amber-eyed tabby stated before her gray mate stood up warily when the larger tom took a threatening step towards the she-cat, "Calm down. You don't want to do something you'll regret in the future."

The warrior fixed his glare on the small leader and said nothing. Leafpool laid her bushy tail on the blue-eyed tom's back in an effort to calm him, "Don't worry about it, Crowstar." The almost black cat narrows his eyes into slits and remains unwavering. For the longest time, both the stubborn toms glared at each other in hatred until the former rogue sighs and steps down. At this, the dark gray feline calms down and flattens his bristling fur.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the white-pawed she-cat gazes curiously at the newly made father, "Sooo… what are the kits' names?"

"Specklekit, Rosekit, and Skykit." Is all the tom said before turning his back on his clanmates and making for the Warriors' Den. Crowstar watched as his warrior's huge figure until it disappeared from sight behind the bushes of the den, then turned his gaze towards the entrance of the Nursery, softly murmuring, "Do you think we will have kits like them?"

Leafpool froze and mournfully turned her gaze to her white paws. At his mate's lack of response, the small leader moved his stare to the brown tabby. The she-cat shuffled her paws while flicking her erect ears uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong, Leafpool?"

"N-no. Its just…" the young feline sighs and cautiously looks up at her mate, "I promised by the oath of a medicine cat that I would never have kits."

Crowstar rolled his eyes, taking seat on his lean hunches, "Leafpool. We discussed this already. We ran away from the clans so we can be together and start a new life in freedom. You aren't bound by that oath anymore."

"But Crowstar. I dedicated my life in being a medicine cat before I met you. It's apart of me. I can't break a promise that so big to the warrior code. It's bad enough that I took on a mate, but to bare kits that would be forbidden in the clans. I would never forgive myself."

"You regret running away with me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why can't you get over the fact that we are no longer bounded by the clans' code. We can make up our own code for StormClan, one where medicine cats can have a mate and kits."

Leafpool's amber eyes glazed with sadness and regret. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the earth, staring at her mate, "We can't Crowstar! StarClan destined us to find this territory, to build a new clan. We cant just assume that now that we are away from the clans, that we can do whatever we desire. No. StarClan walks the skies among us. We would be shamed for doing something so foul."

"So what are you saying? That we can never have kits?" the gray tom hisses in anger, lashing his tail, "I thought the reason we ran off was so we can be happy. To do as we please."

Betrayal and distress clouded the former WindClan warrior piercing blue eyes as he turns away. The thick-pelted feline looked down, not able to take her mate's slugging posture. "I'm sorry, Crowstar. But I cant break the warrior code like this. I am a medicine cat and medicine cats can't bare kits." She said in a weary tone.

Suddenly the gray leader's figure perked up. "What if you weren't a medicine cat anymore?"

Confused, the former ThunderClan she-cat gazed back up at the tom, waiting for an explanation.

"What if I called a ceremony where I can make you my deputy. That way the medicine cat oath will be forgotten, yet you will still hold a connection with the ancestors with me. Just as a medicine cat would."

The tabby she-cat grew puzzled at this. "But then who would take over as medicine cat?" she asked in a curious but yet dejected tone.

"You will, but not in the way you think. You will act as a medicine cat until someone steps up for the role. You would then treach them all they need to know, and once it is complete, they will be the next medicine cat and then you would serve as my deputy." Crowstar meowed with a proud smirk when he turned towards the tabby. Leafpool flicks an ear, "That could work, but are you sure you want me as your deputy? I can barely hunt on my own let alone lead a clan?!"

"It will take time for you to learn, but once you get the hang of it, it will be like catching a turtle in RiverClan." The brown tabby flinched at her mate's choice of words, bristling her thick fur immensely. Crowstar notices this and tilts his head in confusion before finally understanding the she-cat's anxiety, and bows his head in grief.

"Are you sure you want to have kits, Crowstar. That could mean betraying Feathertail." It was Leafpool who spoke, pain cracking her soft voice. The small tom remained silent, but after awhile he nods his head and nuzzles the upset feline, "That doesn't matter now. Feathertail isn't here now, and all I have left is you. It is you I wish to be with."

Stiffening up, the leader picked up his narrow head and stares into the beige cat's gentle amber eyes, "And with these words, you shall be known as my deputy until you found an apprentice to take the place of medicine cat."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. A nice little CrowLeaf moment, lol. I hope you all kind of understand what Crowstar is saying. Again, I am very tired at the moment and wish to go to sleep. I nearly fell asleep several times when I laid my head on my keyboard more times then I can even count. Hopefully all this typing tired me out enough to actually fall asleep on my bed, but if not, then there might be more chapters coming up tonight (or should I say this morning?" Ugh. Sooo… good night everyone! Please don't forget to review and until next time, see ya later! SiverWolf ourt**


	3. Rogues and Caution

**Hi again, SilverWolf is here! Happy late 4****th**** of July everyone. I meant to post the chapter on the fourth but was too busy, but here it is ****. I am really tired right now and I have no idea why (ugh). Anyways, here you go.**

**Declaimer: Warrior belongs to the Erins, Specklekit and Sparrowclaw are mine, Honey is Guest's, Rosekit is Leafie's, and Skykit is Sky of Stars.**

* * *

><p>Leafpool yawns as she laid upon a moss nest beside her mate, closing her amber eyes in contentment. The gray tom shifted in his sleep and growled unconsciously while flicking his slim tail. Smiling, the brown tabby gave a small, loving lick to the tom's flicking ear. The beige she-cat then heard the sound of a gruff growl before a massive, auburn cat walked entered through the bushes that marked the entrance of Crowstar's den. The small tom awoke to the sound of his warrior's growls, lifting his narrow head with a frown.<p>

"This better be important, Sparrowclaw. I was in the middle of my nap. " The leader hisses at the larger cat, his frown still evident on his face.

Sparrowclaw narrows his green eyes at the dark gray feline, "Oh, I'm sorry to ruin your wonderful sleep while your mate grooms you. That is, after all, leader is good for. Right?"

The leader narrows his eyes as well, about to snap at the other cat before his deputy cut him off, "What is it, Sparrowclaw?" she asks gently. The well-muscled warrior rolls his eyes, but turns to Leafpool anyway, "I caught a strange stench other rogues outside of Tall Oak on the Moorland hunting grounds side."

"Where did it lead too?" Crowstar snaps at the auburn tom, which the former rogue responds back with a hiss, "How should I know? I could only follow it until it reached the end of our moorland grounds limit! And you said we shouldn't go past the border until we have more warriors among us."

Crowstar unsheaths his claws but remains silent. Leafpool sighed and shook her head; "This probably was their hunting source before we came here. It is not their fault."

"We will set more markers until the rogues get the idea, and hopefully will leave without a fight. If not, we may have a battle in our paws." The charcoal tom looks down at his paws. Smirking, the massive cat unsheathed his claws, purring, "I can teach them a lesson if I happen to cross paths with them."

"No, You could be greatly outnumbered if you were to fight alone. There could be more cats then us for all we know." The former medicine she-cat hisses at her clanmate.

"Then what do we do?!"

Leafpool was silent, wracking through her mind for any ideas. "At moonhigh I will travel to the MoonSprings to communicate with our ancestors. Maybe they will know what to do."

The almost black tom shook his head at his mate; "We can't keep depending on StarClan to make all our decisions for us, Leafpool. It be best if we figure this out on our own."

His mate stares back at him with lit eyes, "What you say may be true, but it would be best if we alert StarClan of it anyway."

"No Leafpool. Besides the rogues may be there as well, and I don't want to risk losing you."

"I will be fine, my mate."

With that, the brown tabby pushes her muzzle into the hardheaded tom's neck, giving him soft licks of comfort. The she-cat soon pulled away and gazed at her leader with gentle amber eyes. Still uncertain, the blue-eyed cat shuffled his paws, thinking it over. "Very well… but take Sparrowclaw with you."

"No, Sparrowclaw is needed here to watch the camp."

"I will watch over the camp."

"But if the rogues were to invade. You could be greatly outnumbered!"

"I have nine lives."

Leafpool narrows her eyes at this, "You must not live each life out of arrogance, Crowstar. Just because you have nine lives, doesn't mean you are capable of protecting the camp on your own when there could possibly be a group of dangerous rogues out there. You will need all the help you can get." At the last part, the tabby motions her head towards the muscular warrior.

"Sparrowclaw is going with you and that is final!" the tom hisses before beckoning his two clanmates out. The deputy hoffs, but left without further complaint.

When both the cats exited from the Leader's Den, Sparrowclaw glances over at the she-cat, mumbling, "Want to see the kits?" then left before the smaller cat could even reply. She only shrugs her shoulders at her clanmate's usual behavior before flanking him on his way towards the thorn-covered bush that made the Nursery. Honeypelt picked her head up when she caught sight of her mate and deputy entering through the narrow entrance. "Greeting Sparrowclaw, Leafpool!"

Before the two could respond, the massive tom was pushed down by his two kits. A brown kit with ginger speckles bit his father's ear while a white she-kit with ginger patches giggles while pinning down the former rogue's bushy tail. The beige tabby chuckles down at this before looking up at and spotting a golden-brown she-kit with white paws watching her siblings with interest as she sat beside her mother.

"Hello Honeypelt. And Rosekit." Leafpool mewls as she moves towards the queen and her kit, gazing tenderly at the young cat. Rosekit ducks her shyly and tries to hide herself in her mother's thin ginger pelt. The brown she-cat smiles at this, then turns her attention towards the light brown tabby. "How are you doing?"

Honeypelt only shrugged and gazed at her two kits play fighting with her mate, "Alright I suppose. It's only been a moon now and these kits are already tiring me out."

Laughing, the pale brown tabby glances over at the auburn tom, who was playfully swatting at the persistent kits, "That's not good." Then looks back at the queen, "Especially when rogues were scented in our moorland hunting grounds."

"What?" the light ginger she-cat widen her green eyes at the deputy. Sighing, the amber-eyed feline replied in a sullen tone, "Yes, Sparrowclaw and I are going to the MoonSprings at moonrise so I can alert our ancestors. I'm hoping they can help us."

"But what about the camp, who will guard it?"

"Only Crowstar."

"By himself?!"

"Yes."

"But what if a lot of rogues invaded? What will happen to my kits?!"

The ginger queen panics, bringing the golden kit closer to her and staring desperately at her other remaining kits. Leafpool sighs and looks down, "Crowstar is determined to have Sparrowclaw come with me… I can't change his mind. That is why I trust you to help by protecting the Nursery. It is unlikely though that the rogues would ambush tonight or even at all for the matter."

Honeypelt sighs and turns her gaze back to other tabby, "You are right. But I can't help but worry. I lost all my other kits when I was with my housefolk. That is why I am determined to keep these ones." The queen lowers her head and gave the white-footed she-kit a gentle lick between the ears.

Sparrowclaw then walked slowly towards the trio with the brown kits contently sitting on his back. His mate chuckles and gave the warrior a quick nuzzle before gazing at her two other kits.

"Specklekit, Skykit, Get off your father. You could fall and hurt yourselves." Purring, the light brown she-cat got to her paws and picked the two kits off her mate's back. The siblings objected several times, but were hushed by a quick glare by their mother as she set them down. Skykit then smiled cheekily and rushes towards her sister, pushing her down. Rosekit gave a hiss of surprise as she was pressed upon the soft ground, trying desperately to release herself from the ginger splotched kit's grasp. The ginger flecked kit smirked and joined his sister in tackling the golden she-kit.

Leafpool smiles at the kits while the ginger tabby shook her head in amusement.

"I better get some rest before moonhigh approaches." The brown she-cat stated, turning her back to her clanmates and making for the narrow exit. Sparrowclaw nods, "I'll meet you by the entrance at nightfall."

Nodding back to the tom, the she-cat pushes through the exit of the Nursery and made her way to the Warriors' Den.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Hope you all liked it <strong>**! I really enjoy writing about the kits, its fun! So don't forget to review and until next time guys, see ya later! SilverWolf out**


	4. The Attack

**I am soo, soo, soo sorry for the nearly three week delay. A lot has happened to me over these last few weeks. I lost inspiration to write after the passing of one of my close relatives, so I was grieving for a bit. Then I went recently went camping over a weekend (again, didn't really feel like camping at all). Not long after that I was about to write another chapter when I suddenly hear that my 6 year old sister is now into cheerleading and I have to watch my youngest sister, a 2 year old, while she and my mom go to practice. So again, sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

**And Hazelheart. Since you are a guest, I cant PM you so I will just answer your question on here. For Wild Heart, I don't know when I will be updating again. I haven't had many readers and not many people seemed to like it. And for Arctic Cry, don't worry, Sweetietea and I will be posting another chapter soon.**

**Declaimer: Erin Hunter owns everything except Sky of Stars' OC Skykit, my OC, Sparrowclaw, and the storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sparrowclaw's POV<strong>

I purr in amusement as my three, wonderful kits wrestle upon the moss-covered floor. My mate was cuddled up beside me and watching our kits' every move with cautious, yet tender green eyes. I nuzzle her lovingly before turning my gaze on three kits. We watched them until Skykit had halted from her play and walked towards us with a wide grin. Honey purred and licked her ginger-and-white daughter while I rub the small she-kit's flank with my bushy tail. My green eyes then flicker to the dark sky above, catching sight of the bright moon. _Its moonhigh… Time to make my departure with Leafpool._

With a sigh, I got to my paws and lower my bulky head to give the ginger tabby a quick nuzzle of farewell. The small, ginger-patched she-kit watches me with wide blue eyes, "Where are you going, father?"

I gave my kit a soft side-glance. "Don't worry, I'll be back by sunrise." I meow gently; leaning down and giving my daughter a curt nuzzle before leaving the Nursery quietly so my other kits don't notice my departure. The stars shine down upon the camp as I made my way towards the camp entrance where my deputy patiently sat. I mutter something under my breath before halting in front of the brown tabby. Leafpool smiles lightl at me. "How are the kits?"

"Fine." I growl curtly, sitting down across from the she-cat and staring at the Nursery over my shoulder. It wasn't long until the small, gray tom appeared from his den and trudges towards us with a bitter expression. His mate sighs at the sight of her leader and shakes her head. When Crowstar reaches us, he lashes his thin tail from side to side in impatience. "Both of you will only be traveling to the springs and no where else. If you are not back by the sun's rise, I will go after you myself. Is that understood, Leafpool?"

Anger pierced through me like a badger's claw at the dark gray tom's words, "What? What about my kits?! You can't just leave my mate and my kits unprotected when there are rogues about!"

"Then come back before your time is up." The smaller tom growls simply as he sat down with his tail curling around his paws. I narrow my eyes in distaste, "You better stay here! Even if we don't return at sunrise! Or I will personally claw your head off!"

Crowstar's thin, smoky-gray fur began to rise and his piercing blue orbs narrow into slits, "Watch what you say, Sparrowclaw, or I might as well exile you."

I bare my sharp fangs at my leader, my fur bristling as well as we hiss and yowl at one another. Leafpool then stood between us with a disappointed expression while her white muzzle was curled. "Stop that right now! You both are Clanmates now, so get along!" the thick-furred she-cat turns her attention to her small mate, "Crowstar. We all understand you are our leader, but you cant let that get to your head and boss everyone around like little kits…" she then glares at me. "And you, Sparrowclaw. Don't start unnecessary fights when they can be avoided. We will get back in time before Crowstar can even consider leaving camp. Alright? Are we all good now?" Leafpool spared both of a steely glance. My thick fur relaxed slightly but I still held my ground, not about to make the first move.

For several long moments, no cat spoke. That is until the dark tom sighed and got to his paws before taking a small step towards me. "I apologize." He growls but didn't look me in the eye. I stiffen at this, but nodded while muttering, "Me too…"

Leafpool's expression brightened at this and smiles at the gray leader and I. Sighing, I pick up my head and look towards my deputy, "We must leave now if we want to make it to the springs and back before sunrise."

The lean-shouldered tom's blue eyes turn uncertain, but gave a curt nod to the tabby. I nod to the small leader before turning away and leading the way out of camp. My deputy followed after me shortly after she exchanged farewells with the gray tom, following me at my flank with an unreadable expression. We mostly didn't say much during the journey, only curt small talk about the hunts and my kits. I had even asked her if Honey and I would be training the kits to become warriors. She only shook her head slowly, explaining that once the kits reached the age of six moons, they would be apprenticed to another warrior that would be ready to take on an apprentice.

"Would I be taking on one of my kits as an apprentice then? Since the only other cats capable of training them are you and that piece of foxdung." I asked her grimly as he continued to trot at a steady pace. The beige she-cat frowned, but her amber eyes glazed at the thought. "It is not common for a mother or father to take mentorship of their kits in the clans. But if we have no other choice, it will be most likely that you will be taking on one of them as an apprentice."

I couldn't help but allow myself to smirk at the thought of training one of my kits. I quickly lost my smug grin when Leafpool had interrupted my thoughts. "But that is Crowstar's decision." She muttered as she climbed over a fallen tree to proceed with the journey. Trying to not let it get to me, I muttered something under my breath and continued on.

When we reached the moorlands, the white-pawed she-cat quickened her pace so that she was now in the lead. I growl in annoyance but allowed the deputy to walk before me until we reached the hills and had made it to the thin stream. We follow it until the stream disappeared into the earth of a small mound. Leafpool sighs and swiftly ran up the hill with me following at her flank. Once she was before the small pool of water on the other side of the hill where the stream had reappeared and flow into the starlit pond, she smiles thoughtfully and sat underneath one of the large Beech trees on each side of the pool, about to drink from the pool's cool waters. The sudden sound of pawsteps caused me to bristle my thick, auburn fur in alert. I scent the air only to find a whole group of cats coming our way. Peering over my shoulder at the smaller cat, I saw Leafpool had also heard the other cats, and was sitting warily while looking at the hill on the other side of the pond. I growl hostilely with my eyes narrowed towards the source of the mysterious pawsteps, lashing my bushy tail from side to side as I glare at the hill.

It wasn't long until a silver tabby with white paws appeared on top of the hill with four other cats behind her. She let out a yowl of alarm, causing a large ginger tom to step forward and glare at us with hateful green eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" he growls while taking a few steps closer. I unsheathe my claws and narrow my own green eyes into slits, hissing defiantly at the almost larger cat. I then heard my deputy step up and yowl back in defiance, "Your territory? This territory belongs to no one except to StarClan!"

The silver she-cat's green eyes widen, "How do you.."

"This our territory and no one else's. Now leave before we force you too!" the large tom snarled spitefully, cutting off the tabby she-cat. My hackles rose and I hiss to the ginger tom, "Why don't you leave? We were here first!"

With his green eyes narrowed into slits, he steps forward and bares his fangs, "NOW!"

Not about to let the smaller tom get away with that, I bare my fangs back at him and launch myself at the ginger tom. All I heard was a yowl of surprise before everything turned into a blur. The rest of the cats in the large tom's patrol had joined in at their leader's side, fighting mercilessly with us. I heard the brown tabby hiss distress before I saw her being pin down by a larger, black she-cat. Leafpool seemed to be trying her best to push the black cat off, but to no avail. I quickly jump off the tom, about to run to my deputy's aid, until I was smacked to the ground. I felt pain pierce through me as several pairs of sharp fangs enter my side. Resisting the urge to yowl in agony, I claw at the closest cat; which ended up being another ginger tom but with white paws, and repetitively tearing at his green eyes. Now instead of me yowling it was the tom.

I smirk in triumph before shutting my eyes from the pain I was still experiencing on my side where other cats were still clawing. It was then where I felt the life slowly slip away from my body when I grew too weak to fight against the three other cats that were on me. My eyes gradually became too heavy for me to keep open, and I began to tiredly close them. A piercing yowl was then sounded off but I was too tired to open my eyes again. Not long after, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… Just wow. What happened to Sparrowclaw? Is he still alive? What about Leafpool? And who are these cats? So many questions that will be revealed in the oncoming chapters. Hahaha!<strong>

**I feel so bad for abandoning you guys for soo long, but I cant write anymore with out giving more information on how the story will end. So this will be it for a little bit. Don't worry though; hopefully I will update another chapter within the next few days. But after that I don't know what will happen. I'm trying to apply for a job sooo… If I get it I wont be as frequent with the chapters. I will do my best though **** don't forget to review and until next time guys, See ya later! SilverWolf out**


	5. Questioning Gazes

**Hi there everyone! Sorrry about yesterday, I haven't been feeling the greatest for these past few weeks. It really stinks because I had to take a test last Friday but ended puking that morning, so I couldn't go. That was the last day too!**

**Anyways, I'm a little nervous returning to this story since its been so long since I've last done anything with it. Hopefully I'll remember enough to get through it until something comes back. Now at the end of this chapter there is an important note and question that must be replied to by some certain readers. Also for those who had actually responded in the Author's Note I left like last month or something, thank you very much **** it was very helpful to me.**

**Ok I'm rambling a bit too much now, but I have to ask this. As you all probably know I lost multiple inboxes/messages that held some of your OCs. The ones I managed to save are Dawnstar2710's OCs, but I still need personality and description of two them, so please message me back as soon as you can. Also I have four OCs that don't have owners, so can you please lay claim to them or I wont be able to use them for the story. Their names are Browntrout, Aspen, Plum, and Brutus. One last thing, if we haven't spoken or if I hadn't mention your character(s) on here, then chances are I have lost your OC.**

**Now without further or do **

**Declaimer: Warriors does not belong to me, but if it did then Hollyleaf would never been killed! Fortunately though Sparrowclaw belongs to me as well as Specklekit. The beautiful Honeypelt is owned by Guest, curious little Skykit is Sky of Stars, and our little shy she-kit Rosekit belongs to Leafie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeypelt's POV<strong>

I stared at the entrance for what seems like seasons with my kits snugly curled up at my side. My sides began to tremble with unease as I felt my thin pelt prickle anxiously. It had been no more than a few moments ago when I had merely left my kits to their slumber to go relieve myself outside when I caught sight of my leader struggling to run through the camp entrance with his jaw full of my unconscious mate's scruff and Leafpool laying limply on his back. At that instant I felt my heart drop to my chest and it was suddenly a struggle to breath. Nevertheless I shook myself out of it and had run to the small tom's aid. I eagerly took some of our clanmates weight off Crowstar and gently helped moved them into the Medicine Cats' Den. Only once were they placed in some soft moss nest did I look to my leader and demand to know what happened.

At first the gray cat ordered me to return to my kits in the Nursery. I almost had, but at one glance at my mate's wounded state, I halted myself. Luckily since it seemed like the small tom was in a hurry to try to heal his clanmates, he swiftly told me that a band of rogues left them at the Great Rock border before rushing off. That he brought them here as quick as he possibly could. I offered him my aid, but only shrugged me off and ordered me to keep an eye on my kits now that we know there are rogues about.

My sigh shivered slightly as I slowly tore my unblinking stare from the small opening that made the Nursery entrance. I gaze down at my shuffling kits, hearing soft snores and slow breathing. A smile soon found its way upon my face as I soothingly leaned my head down to nuzzle each of my three kittens. They let out sighs of content before one glazed green eye was revealed from the coverlet of the eyelid. The drowsy eye blinked once, then twice, before slowly opening the other eye while lifting her head up with a somnolent yawn. I smiled down tenderly at the golden-brown she-kit as she lifted herself up to give a clumsy stretch. "Did you have a nice rest, Rosekit?" the white-pawed kit closed her eyes momentarily before turning her soft gaze to me. "Yes, thank you." My daughter replied while carefully coming down to a rest on her small hunches. I nodded at the she-kit's soft response before leaning down again to groom my largest kit. Another shiver coursed through me involuntarily, causing my second eldest to turn her curious gaze on me. "Is everything all right, mother?" the young cat asked with a confused tilt of her petite head. I shook myself from my thoughts and gently smiled down at Rosekit. "Yes, I'm fine, my little rose." I mewled silently before reaching down to groom my daughter's thick, golden pelt with my soothing tongue. _I can't let them know what has happened!_ I thought to myself as I felt my eyes glaze over.

It was long until they remainder of my litter awoke as well. Both glassy-eyed and drowsy, they stiffly stretched before demanding for food. I shook my head with an amused roll of my eyes. After ordering them to remain in the Nursery, I gradually rose to my paws and padded towards the exit. I slipped through the aperture of the briers before trotting over to the small pile of prey that was caught from the day before. My eyes couldn't help but wander to the entrance of the Medicine Cat den. A sudden prick of uneasiness coursed through me as I allowed my worrisome thoughts engulf me.

_Is Sparrowclaw all right? What about Leafpool? Did Crowstar get to them in time? What if he was too late?! What if they die tonight?! I can't take care of our kits alone in a place like this! What do I do?! Do I return to my housefolk? No… they'll just take Specklekit, Rosekit, and Skykit away from me. Just like they have done with my previous litters… Please Sparrowclaw, be okay. Everyone else has left me, but you haven't. I love you like no other and I wont be able to take another heartbreak if you leave me all alone. _

A raging war commenced within the debts of my mind as I stare dreadfully at the den. My eyes closed with a brief tears threatening to fall. I gave a shivery sigh while curling up into a frightened ball. _What will I do without you, Bear? _Tears began to escape from my glassy eyes at the thought and soon before I even realized what I was doing, I found myself sprinting towards the bushes that sheltered my injured mate. With a loud yowl, I leaped into the den, gaining a stunned look from my leader. I merely shut out everything around me when I caught sight of the auburn tom lying motionlessly in his nest. The bleeding finally seemed to have ceased and small patches of grass and moss covered most of his wounds. Relief spread through me when I saw the short rise and fall of his exposed stomach.

"What are you doing here, Honeypelt?! You're supposed to be watching your kits!" I heard the gray-black tom demand, causing me to lift my forest-green eyes to his piercing-blue ones. My eyes softened when I saw he was beside a now conscious Leafpool, who was blinking confusedly in my direction. _She must have just woken up_ I thought to myself with a small amount of guilt running through me. "I'm sorry… I was just so worried about them that I had to see if they were alright." I mumbled with thin tail drooping. Crowstar narrowed his menacing eyes at me and scoffed in annoyance. I cringed at my leader's response, but found myself speaking once more, "Will they be okay?"

"They should be fine now that Leafpool as awoken." The small cat hissed irritably with a twitch of his own thin tail. My eyes strayed to the bemused she-cat. "How are you feeling, Leafpool?" I asked politely while sitting down calmly. The brown tabby blinked her soft amber eyes at me before weakly grinning back, meowing, "I'll be fine… Just a bit tired is all." I nodded as I watched my deputy stiffly get to her paws, wincing every once in awhile because of her wounds. "What happened?" her mate growled demandingly while baring his sharp fangs in agitation. Leafpool's eyes soon found their way to the smaller cat's. "I don't remember to clearly, but when we reached the MoonSpring, a group of other cats were there as well. I tried to reason with them, but after an exchange of threats between Sparrowclaw and a ginger tom, they attacked. All I can remember from it was a black cat pinned me down. After that, all I saw was darkness."

Shock pierced through me like a claw. _Could it have been those rogues who returned them?_ I mentally inquired myself. And judging by the expression of the small leader, I could tell he was thinking the same. "Was there any black or ginger cats in the band that brought Leafpool and Sparrowclaw?" I quickly asked the tom with a worried look. He was silent for what seemed like ages until he responded gruffly, "None of them matched Leafpool's description, but for all we know they could've disbanded while the ones I saw brought them back."

"What are you talking about?" the brown tabby inquired as she gradually stepped out of her warm nest to limp towards my injured mate. My eyes gleamed as I instantly responded for my quiet leader, "Crowstar saw a group of rogues bring you to the Great Rock border not too long ago." The deputy instantly turned her head to glare at her stiffening mate. "You weren't planning on coming after us, were you Crowstar?" the usually soft-spoken she-cat growled petulantly with her long tail swaying in agitation. Narrowing his own eyes crossly, he took a step forward with a livid frown. "The sun's rise was soon to be upon us. I was starting to get edgy, but I wasn't going after you." The male feline snarled bitterly. Leafpool sighed and shook her head before turning back to the massive, unconscious tom.

"What do we do now? I cant have my kits out when there are dangerous rogues on the loose!" A newfound fear enveloped me, making my thin, ginger fur stand on end warily while anxiously turning my gaze at the exit. I heard a short grumble from the smoky-gray cat before he replied, "We cant do anything Sparrowclaw is back on his paws, but until then you are to start helping Leafpool and I patrol around the borders." My eyes widen with astonishment and my posture stiffened. "What? I cant! I have to stay with my kits, they need me!" I insisted while turning my head to glare fearfully at my bold leader. He narrowed his eyes again, only this time at me. However before he could speak, the tabby once again spoke up. "No Crowstar, you cant do that. The kits are at the age where they need Honeypelt the most. They are still not old enough to be left alone for a whole night without supervision."

"So far Honeypelt has done nothing but eat our prey and lay around all day!"

"Honeypelt is a queen! That is more than enough. She is producing the next generation of StormClan, and lets not forget all the sacrifices she made to be here now. Her whole life has now changed and you have the nerve to insult her!"

I was too shocked to say anything as scoldings were exchanged between the two mates. It was until the brown deputy's words broke me from my frozen state. "You may leave now, Honeypelt, return to your kits. I'll watch over Sparrowclaw." The larger she-cat smiled gently at me. I nodded slowly, for words were unable to erupt from my tongue, and made my way out of the den. I close my eyes and sighed while walking towards the prey pile. _Am I really that useless? _My eyes glazed over once more, but I willed the tears away as I gathered a small robin and began trotting towards the Nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Yep, that's all I got for you. And just too let you know, its not that Crowstar really feels that way, its just that he is scared and stressed out about the situation. Lets not also forget that he is still young and inexperienced with becoming leader. The only one I can think of that Crowstar can somewhat relate to would be Firestar. Firestar, however, was much older than Crowstar when he became leader and he actually was the apprentice of three great warriors, Bluestar included. Lets not forget that StormClan is a new clan while ThunderClan has been around for generations. There are elders and medicine cats to help guide Firestar. Crowstar only has Leafpool and StarClan (although they aren't doing much to help). It doesn't help much since the only capable warrior was brought down as well as Leafpool, and Honeypelt is currently nursing three young kits. He feels as if he is all alone on this. Ok enough of that, I just wanted to point that out since Crowstar has been receiving quite some hate, especially since he became leader.<strong>

**Now the important thing I wanted to say is I have received an OC through a guest reviewer. I can understand if you want to remain anonymous, but I need some way to tell you apart from all the other readers that have given me their OC. I already have two other people that wanted to remain anonymous, so they are listed as Guest and Anonymous. The only reason I allowed this is because I have connections to these readers, so therefore I can reach them if I needed to. So I really need you to please make up some random name when you are making a review as a guest, or sign on or tell me your FanFiction penname. I also need some way to be able to contact you if I need reassurance for something.**

**Now for one last thing. Since I cant PM you, I need to tell you on this. A guest left me their OC by the name of Maplebreeze. Please I really would like to use your character, but I need more than just what you offered me. The description seems to be missing some bits and needs to be more detailed; also I need a personality for her. And I know you want to remain unknown, but how am I supposed to reach you or even know what to call you? I don't like talking about things like this on a public page, for it could reveal parts of the story that shouldn't be revealed yet. **

**I apologize if that came out mean and demanding, but I needed to say that. I'm both stressed out and sick at the moment and Christmas is not even two days away. I might actually have to spend the holiday in bed. I am also a very organized person. So whenever I lose something or don't have it anymore, it drives me insane and I start to panic a little. That's just the way I am. So again I'm sorry if I sound mean I'm not sure if I'll be able to post the next chapter (hopefully one more before break ends) but I hope you enjoyed this early Christmas present chapter since I know I wont be available to post anything on Christmas or Christmas eve. **

**I know not that long ago I sounded like a review hater, but I'm really not. I actually enjoy reading your guys reviews. It lets me know how I'm doing or if you like my story. So reviews are much appreciated. I do accept flames, but please go easy on me. So until net time guys, see ya later! SilverWolf out **


End file.
